Kavya Soni
Kavya Soni (キャビティ数) is a Jamaican immigrant hailing from Kingston. She's a ghoul who ended up working under Choki before his death Appearance Kavya holds a voluptuous figure which is one of the things that made Choki spare her life. Kavya doesn't fit Japan's beauty standards which makes her believe she isn't attractive. She has medium length straight black hair that ends a bit past her shoulders. Her eyes are a vibrant blue and she has golden-brown skin. Her stomach is dotted with scars from when Choki would force her in the ring at the ghoul fight club. Personality Kavya is an incredibly shy individual even though her occupation forces her to interact with others constantly. She's warm-hearted and wouldn't even hurt a soul. Her nature is kind, which is why she struggles with harvesting meals. Background Kavya Soni is from Kingston, Jamacia and was born a ghoul. She was born into a poor family and was almost always sick. Due to the high crime rates of her hometown, her father left the country in order to get them settled in Tokyo, Japan. Her father was her favorite parent, so when he left the country she grew into a depressive stage and very rarely left their home. Her mother Nancy did all the hunting. Since Kavya was almost always sick, she had to eat more, so her mother had to hunt more which caused the CCG of Jamacia to start hunting down Nancy. Nancy is later killed by doves around the same time her father came back from Japan to retrieve them. He was devastated when he found out his wife had died, so he took Kavya and fled back to Japan. Out of fear of what would happen of Kavya left the rundown apartment in the 4th ward, he poured stories into her about what he's seen, the death, the cannibalism, it scared her deeply. So for most of her childhood, Kavya was scared of just about anything. At the age of fifteen, Kavya's father Daniel had been brutally murdered in front of her by Choki. Daniel was hunting in the other ghoul's territory, a crime punishable by death. Choki took the last bit of family she had away from her which made Kavya hate him. In return for her life, Choki offered a spot for Kavya in his crew, she accepted since she had nowhere else to go and didn't want to die. What she did not know was that he was going to force her to become a prostitute for ghouls. Around the age of sixteen, Kavya met Shini Takashi. Kavya had found her in her small bit of territory Choki let her have (it's where she did street work). Shini was raiding a dumpster looking for something she had lost a few days prior. Kavya got defensive of the dumpster and tried fighting Shini over it since this small bit of territory was the one thing she had and she was going to protect it at all costs. Kavya did not win the fight but the two ended up becoming friends. As Kavya grew older Choki kept using her and abusing her until he was pleased. Kavya grew tired of it so she fled to Sapporo for a year. After finding out Shini killed Choki, Kavya returned. 9.png|Kavya and her lover Setsuna 8.png|Kavya kissing Sang 1234.png|Kavya after eating 11234.png|Kavya seeming uneasy about something Category:Characters Category:Choki's Girl Category:Female Category:Ghoul